Spiritual
Introduction The Spiritual tree of the Magic System consists of everything, well, spiritual. While the majority of the Spiritual tree deals with strictly ghosts, it can have a wide range of flexibility, not as much as the Magical tree, but enough to allow for much creativity. Using spiritual abilities consumes the persons spiritual power (SP), and will leave them spiritually exhausted. SP regenerates over time and can be replenished manually by consuming spirits. For the vast majority of the population of the Star System, the idea of spirits is very akin to spirits in Real Life, with most people not sure whether they exist or not. Most people attribute spirits to being magical instead of spiritual on the chance that they do encounter something from the spiritual tree The Spiritual arts is the least widely used energy tree of the first tier trees of the Magic System Spirits All living beings have a spirit inside them. Spirits are made up of spiritual power (SP). If the spirit leaves the body, that body essentially becomes dead, and open for spirit possession. A sufficiently spiritually aware person can stay conscious while outside of their body in spirit form, but for the vast majority of people that is not the case. Spirits exist all around us unseen to all of those who are not spiritually aware. Spirits can not affect the physical world unless they are spiritually strong enough to do so. Existing as a bodiless spirit is dangerous, as you are vulnerable to not only spiritualists, but the forces of the Faith as well. Spirits can only be harmed by techniques in the spiritual tree, aura tree, and energy tree since they all consist of SP. Of course there are exceptions to this rule they are far and few between. Wisps Lesser spirits, also known as wisps, exist everywhere and are attuned to the land around them. They essentially act as the "consciousness" of an area, giving it a sort of will. If a forest is being razed, the wisps will become frenzied and cause the forest to lash out at whatever is causing the turmoil. Possession If a spirit enters a body it attempts possession of said body. Anyone who is trained in the mental or spiritual arts will be drawn into their subconscious and will have to defeat the possessing spirit on the subconscious plane. It is impossible untrained to multitask on possessing the body and fighting off a possession at the same time, so while fighting off possession the physical body is defenseless, however this can be avoided through having a spirit ally (see Uses) fight off attackers. If the possessing spirit is successful, they will gain control of the body. Spirits can exist within bodies peacefully however, and anyone with a sufficient amount of spirits residing within them are granted the title, "haunted". Being haunted is dangerous, as the untrained can become unstable as they constantly hear the voices of the residing spirits in their mind, causing an almost schizophrenic-like personality. While spirits are residing in a body and not possessing it, they reside in the subconscious plane. Spirits can also possess inanimate objects as well, however most spirits aren't strong enough to do anything other than just reside in it. Dissipation When a spirit uses up too much of it's SP, or takes sufficient damage, it dissipates, breaking apart spiritually for a duration as it slowly reforms itself. This process can take longer depending on the spirit but on average requires a couple hours. Uses Spirits can be utilized in many ways. One of the common is as a basic spirit ally. Spirit allies can aid you by possessing your body temporarily to utilize their skills and knowledge when needed, or through spiritual training the host can give the spirit ally physical form in order to affect the physical plane. Some spiritualists utilize possession to their advantage, and will have themselves or their spirit allies attempt to take over the body of their foe and then take advantage of their new founded control. Curses Curses, hexes, and all things voodoo/witchcraft fall into the spiritual tree. Curses themselves are spells that are cast with SP and are difficult to remove. There is a wide range of uses for curses, with the most powerful being legendary curses, which are curses that affect an entire group of people or an entire area of land, like the Morbid and Bombid curses. Examples of curses are: * Emotional curses, which cause the target to feel a certain emotion for a time * Causing the target to see visions of horror for a duration Spiritual Energy Raw SP can be utilized similarly to Energy, allowing the use of spiritual beams, spiritual barriers and more. Unlike energy, spiritual energy can only affect the spiritual realm.